


The way you say my name

by SarahJayne



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Starts out fluffy, kinda short, then :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahJayne/pseuds/SarahJayne
Summary: Thomas would always remember the way Newt would say his name





	The way you say my name

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and it also definitely isn't my best but hey this is my first time writing for this ship and i hope you enjoy! wasn't sure about posting this but oh well here we are.  
> I'm on tumblr as reddietrashmouth if u wanna check me out there or chat :)

Thomas would always remember the way Newt would say his name. 

First thing in the morning, when the sun was starting to rise over the glade, and Newt would shift in his sleep and bury his face further into the crook of Thomas' neck. 

"Mornin' Tommy," he'd mumble, cold hands sneaking under Thomas' shirt, trying to steal his body heat. Newt seemed so young in those moments, so innocent and Thomas wished that he could just hide Newt away, keep him safe from everything out there, from a world that seemed dead set against them.

At breakfast, when Thomas would steal a piece of bacon from Newt's plate, when he thought the other boy wasn't watching. 

"Oi Thomas! I saw that you bugger!" Newt would snap at him, a scowl on his face, but laughter in his eyes and Thomas would just shrug and grin as Newt stole something off his plate in revenge. 

The times when he was sad, or frustrated or both and just wanted to scream because it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was stuck there, in that god forsaken maze. It wasn't fair that his friends had been there for so long, taunted with the idea of escape but never succeeding. It wasn't fair that Newt, selfless, considerate, broken Newt was stuck here when he deserved so much better than this. 

"It's okay Tommy. I've got you, it'll be okay," Newt would whisper in his ear, arms wrapped tightly around Thomas as sobs wracked his body. His voice would be barely audible, secret words only for Thomas, but the wet tears that rolled down Newt's cheeks and dropped onto Thomas' skin told him that the words Newt spoke weren't believed by either of them.

Or the times in the middle of the night when Newt would gasp out Thomas' name like it was a prayer, like Thomas was his religion and it didn't need to be said that both boys would do anything for each other. 

"Tommy, please" Newt's desperate words would fill the emptiness inside of Thomas, fill the quiet nighttime in the Glade. The silver moonlight would cascade over Newt's pale skin, make his blonde hair seem impossibly lighter and Thomas loved him. They were together right now, in every way possible and Newt's hands on him, thin fingers running all over his body, so gently but so intensely, they let Thomas know that Newt loved him too. 

Thomas had made a promise to him, he swore to him, lying in the grass and out of breath, well past midnight on the first night that they had done it. The first night that they gave eachother everything. They knew then that there was never going to be any going back from there. So Thomas promised him, that he would get them out. He'd get them all out, and he'd find a better world, a better place for Newt to live. Because he loved the boy so much that it took over every fibre of his being. Thomas knew that Newt was part of him now, that without him he simply could not be. 

And they did get out. But it wasn't right. This wasn't the world that he had promised Newt. It was harder to protect him out here. 

He tried. God knows he tried. But even the unconditional all-consuming love that they shared couldn't save Newt. 

And now he's gone. And Thomas' heart is buried six feet underground with him.


End file.
